Change
by BoredWriter100
Summary: Boring. That's why life is, and it stays that way. People tell you things, and then leave. My view on life, is that it is just a huge let down.
1. Chapter 1

**From comments I have heard in my last story, it wasn't very good. Well, I'm trying something new. I'm just bored, so here's an idea.**

Hey, I'm Sabrina, I'm 13, and I live in Ferryport landing. You already know that. Everyone decided to stay with granny relda at her newly built house. Yes, that's right, puck and uncle jake aren't traveling the world, mom an dad aren't bringing us back to NYC, we are all staying right here. It's been that way for a year. Life is pretty boring. There are no new mystery's, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. Puck doesn't talk to me or prank me prank me anymore. I can't say it isn't the same for me. Daphne is normal, but doesn't complain of lack of cases. "It is all just boring. It's like everyone's half asleep. Anyways, its the middle of the night, and I can't sleep. I need some hot cocoa. It lightly step down each step, and walk into the kitchen. I put a pot on the stove, and boil some milk. Once it s done, I keep the temp on warm and let it sit there. With my cup, I stir in some cocoa powder with my spoon, while I'm sitting down at the table. All if a sudden I hear footsteps. The last person I expect to come through the door shows up. Puck.

"Hey Sabrina

"Hey"

He sits down across from me at the table, as a stir the milk, not yet drinking it, just staring at it, not looking at him"

"I thought someone else might come down, though I don't think it would be you, so I left the milk on the stove if you want some" I say this still not looking at him.

"No thanks, I actually came to say goodbye" I stop stirring, but I don't look up.

"oh" I say after a while of silence, and I go back to stirring the milk.

"why" is all I say.

"well... School is useless... Life is boring..."

"tell me about it" I snort.

"... And..."

" And what?" I ask.

"The girl I like doesn't like me back"

"Well, how do you know?"

" I just do."

"Did you ask her?"

"well...no."

"We'll then you can't be sure, look, you can tell me, and I can find out if she likes you back. I'm really good at trying to get stuff out of people. Or I could listen to..."

"That's all right, I just know" he says, interrupting me.

"oh, ok" I say slowly.

The room is filled with awkward silence for awhile.

"I better get going"

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"I don't know..."

"You aren't coming back are you?"

he starts walking out the door, into the driveway. He opens up his wings. Before he flies away, he turns around and says,

"Someday, I might come back, or maybe I won't, goodbye Sabrina"

"would you at least give me a hint about the girl you like?"

"Look in the mirror and you will see her" he said, and then flew away.

"but I do like you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I don't know if this story is any good, but, hey, I'm bored, so lets give chapter 2 a shot!**

 **I do not own sisters grimm at all, so ya**

 **••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 _3 years later..._

Tonight I turn 16, but it doesn't matter much, because it just means that it is another year without puck that has gone by. I thought he might come back, but I've given up hope. Currently, I'm sitting in the kitchen, twirling the straw around in my glass, with a bored expression in my face, while people start coming in. I wonder if this is the year he will finally come...probably not.

"Hello Sabrina, how are you doing?" Asked snow as she sat down next to me.

"Eh, it's fine...normal," I replied.

Everybody asked me the same question throughout the night, and I just answered that I was fine, but they all could see how I was feeling, and they knew why.

After an hour or so of sitting there, I decided to walk outside to get some fresh air. I walked out the front door, and sat on the railing, looking out the empty street.

"Oh please God, I know he isn't coming back, but send some kind of opportunity to keep me busy!" I said aloud.

"Why is he so stupid, he didn't even think to see what my reaction would be!" I yelled up to the sky, now standing.

"I'm sorry," I heard someone yell across the yard.

"Who is it," I yelled back.

"I'm so sorry Grimm," he replied.

I instantly knew who it was, and I starting sprinting to him.

I ran into his arms, and hugged him tight, as he kept saying sorry over and over again.

Both of us were crying now, whether happy tears, or sad tears. He then gently held my face and kissed me.

All of a sudden, Daphne came running out, and I had just enough time to move, before she tackled puck into a hug.

I then started to walk inside, as I saw puck give me a smile that meant he would be in soon.

Basil passed me too, as I walked through the door. I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Why is there such sad music on, lets put on some more upbeat music!" I announced, as I picked a better CD to pop into the player.

"Where's puck," my mom said with a knowing smile.

The whole family walked outside together, and as puck came over to hug me again, everyone else staring hugging us too, and we stayed that way, hugging, laughing, crying, but I was just glad fairy boy was back.


End file.
